Sancedes
by Audric
Summary: Santana is getting tired of Brittany. Who does she have her eye on now?
1. Chapter 1

Sancedes Chapter 1

"I'm going to assign you a partner for your duets based on your vocal range, winners get a coupon good enough for two to breadsticks" said Mr. Schuster, fixing the buttons on his cardigan. "Sam and Tina, Puck and Quinn, Artie and Finn, Rachel and Kurt, Blaine and Rory and Mercedes and Santana."

Mike Chang raised his index finger in the air, signaling Mr. Schu. "Oh and Mike and Brittany will choreograph a simple dance number for each pair."

After the bell rang for the next class, Santana called out to Mercedes. "Yo Mercedes!" Mercedes turned around quickly and smiled. "I know what song will show McKinley who the real divas in this school are." Santana stated proudly. Mercedes raised her left eyebrow in interest. "We should do a Beyoncé mash up of her songs 'ring the alarm' and 'diva'" Mercedes eyes lit up. "YES, that is what we're doing girl." Mercedes confirmed. "So we should work on it today afterschool, but I'm going to come to your house. Lima Heights aint for everybody, if you walk down those streets looking as amazing as you do now, you'll be the next missing person on the 10 o'clock news" Santana said matter-of-factly. Mercedes chuckled and said okay, walking to her next class.

Feeling her phone vibrate Santana looked down at it, seeing that she had received a text, it read 'Why does the Easter Bunny carry eggs when Rabbits don't lay eggs?" It was from Brittany. Sighing, Santana pressed cancel, ignoring the text. Not that long ago, Santana was in love with Brittany, but after a while Brittany's moronic statements and actions seemed to bother her more and more.

At lunch Santana sat with the rest of the glee group, while Rachel and Kurt practiced a Barbara Streisand number and Brittany rambled on about her cat Lord Tubbington, and his addiction to cigarettes. "Are you even listening to me Santana?" Brittany questioned. "What-oh...yeah." Santana mumbled, trying to focus her attention on Brittany. In reality though, she was staring past Brittany to the next table where Mercedes ate with her boyfriend, Shane Tinsley, a burly football player.

Brittany snapped her fingers several times before she got Santana's attention again. "Why do you keep ignoring me?" Brittany asked in a child-like voice. Feeling a sudden wave of anger Santana answered in a strained voice, "Because Brittany, I don't care about Lord Tubbington, I actually hope he keeps smoking cigarettes and keels over, why can't your tiny mind comprehend that? And how would I know why the Easter Bunny carries eggs? Why don't you go ask Santa Claus, who by the way isn't real, I hate to break it to you. Oh and also, no one wants to listen to an idiot. Does that answer your question? I hope it does." The whole table stared back and forth between Brittany and Santana not saying a word. Brittany looked as though she were about to cry, but then surprised the group by speaking up. "Santana that wasn't very nice and I don't think your abuela never wants to see you again because you're a lesbian, I think it's because you're a bitch." After staring at each other for several seconds, Santana looked away and walked out of the cafeteria. Mercedes, looked at the table where the glee club was sitting and saw that everyone was around Brittany and no one even looked in Santana's direction. So she decided to follow her.

"Santana!" Mercedes yelled as she watched Santana's cheerios skirt disappear into the bathroom. Mercedes made a beeline to the girls' room. Once inside she spotted Santana immediately, hunched over the sink, sobbing. She walked over and placed her hand on Santana's back. "You okay girl?" Mercedes asked after a brief silence. Santana stared into her eyes as the tears continued to cascade silently down her cheeks. "I'm not as tough as everyone thinks I am. I really did love Brittany, but now, I-" Santana paused. "But now I'm into someone else, someone strong and beautiful, and Brittany is a girl, and this person I'm crushing on is…well, she's a woman." Immediately feeling uncomfortable Mercedes looked quizzically into Santana's direction, while at the same time, Santana leaned forward and placed her lips on Mercedes's, at first the kiss was unsure and unreciprocated, but after a few seconds Mercedes kissed Santana back, and then pulled away, speechless.

After an awkward silence, Mercedes spoke up. "I can't do this Santana, I really can't. I have Shane." Santana smirked, "And Mr. Trout-mouth right? I know about you and Sam." Mercedes tried to protest. "But-I-" she stammered. "So just add me to your list of secrets." Santana said mischievously leaning in for another kiss. Mercedes backed away "You aint gon' blackmail me. I'm not Brittany." Now Santana stood, quietly. "If we're going to do this," Mercedes started slowly, "Were going to do this at my pace." Santana smirked, pleasantly surprised. "So you're into this then?" She asked, and Mercedes nodded a little unsure, and Santana kissed her cheek. "So I'll meet you at your house then? We can't go together, because I have someone I need to speak to" Santana said opening the door to the hallway. After several minutes Mercedes left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana stood outside of McKinley, waiting until she finally saw her. "Britt!" she called out. Brittany turned around and saw Santana jogging towards her, she paused, frozen. "I don't want to talk to you Santana." Brittany said flatly. "You made a huge scene in the cafeteria, and I don't need this, and-." Santana raised her index finger to Brittany's lips. "You're 100% right Britt, I made a scene and I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry that I've been taking advantage of you." Now it was Brittany's turn to interject "Taking advantage of me?" she questioned. Santana sighed. "You're not into girls Britt. I know you're not. You still love Artie, but you're afraid of going back to him. All the making out between us, was just superficial, and I love you Britt, I always will, but you need a man, and I need a woman." Brittany stared at Santana, "So I'm not a woman, is what you're saying?" she asked in a small voice. Santana smiled sadly and started to move past her thinking, "No Britt, you're a unicorn."

Santana called her mother for a ride to Mercedes's house. When her mother pulled up, Santana got in and greeted her mother warmly in Spanish. Her mother smiled but stayed silent. Sensing that something wasn't right, Santana asked her what was wrong. "Nothing sweetie." Her mother said in reply. Santana knew something was wrong, but didn't persist.

When they reached Mercedes's house, Santana hugged her mother and got out. "Have fun Ana." Her mother said, using Santana's nickname from childhood. Santana, waved as she pulled off, glad for the affectionate interaction between herself and her mother, who had been distant ever since Santana expressed to her parents that she liked girls.

Santana walked up to Mercedes door, surprised by how big the house was. She rang the doorbell, and waited, slightly nervous. Mercedes opened the door, and smiled awkwardly. "Hey." She said, moving aside and allowing her in. "Hey yourself." Santana replied. "So, we're here alone." Mercedes said with a nervous smirk. "I can't believe you're down for this." Santana chuckled, stepping closer. Mercedes raised her hand in front of her, and Santana looked at her, confused. "I need to know why you want this." Mercedes half-whispered. Santana chuckled again. "I'm a lesbian, 'Cedes, what more of a reason you need?" Mercedes shook her head, "No, Santana, you could get another girl, a pretty girl...a...skinny girl." Santana walked closer to Mercedes and kissed her gently on the lips. "Stop it Mercedes, I don't want skinny or pretty, I want thick and sexy, and girl you got it, so are we going to move this up to your room, or are we going to keep talking?" Mercedes grinned and started walking up the steps to her room, followed by Santana.

Once in the room Mercedes sat on her queen sized bed and stared up at Santana. "Well, as you said, you're the lesbian Santana; I don't know what I'm doing here." Santana rolled her eyes. "Sex is sex, right?" She leaned into Mercedes, and kissed her, opened mouth, then pulled apart to pull her shirt off. Mercedes lifted her arms as Santana quickly pulled off her sweater and unhooked her bra. "I'm nervous" Mercedes started softly. "I'm still a virgin." Santana kissed her neck and then looked her in the eye. "Me too. Brittany and I never went farther than touching." Mercedes nodded as Santana kissed her way down her body and stopped right below her belly button. She looked up at Mercedes, whose eyes were closed. Santana unbuttoned Mercedes pants, and pulled them down around her ankles. She then felt her through her boy-shorts and smiled as she moaned under her breath.

Santana rose up to Mercedes chest and placed her lips around her nipple. While keeping her hands busy in Mercedes underwear. Feeling her body slightly gyrate, Santana quickened her fingers. "Oh my god." Mercedes said, breathing heavily. "OH MY FUCKING GOD." She then yelled after a few more seconds. Santana removed her fingers and looked at Mercedes, grinning. "Was that your first ever..." Santana asked, not sure how to phrase it. "Yeah, it definitely was." Mercedes replied quickly, putting her shirt back on. "Did you, uh, want anything in return?" She then questioned suggestively. Santana laughed. "I'm not a prostitute, 'Cedes." Now it was Mercedes turn to roll her eyes. "Don't act stupid. You know what I mean. Did you want me to uh...Jesus, are you going to make me say it?" She said, struggling with her words. Santana sat sideways on her lap. "Not today. But you can definitely give the girls a touch, I seen how you been eyeing them." Santana laughed despite the fact that Mercedes hands still laid firmly by her side. Santana picked up Mercedes's arm with her hand and placed them on her breasts. "Not as big as yours but I get by." She said, winking. Mercedes massaged her boobs lightly and prepared her lips for a kiss. "There we go." Santana said after taking her lips off of Mercedes's. "I'll call a cab." Santana declared, pulling her shirt over her head. Mercedes tried to protest, but she was already calling.

When the cab came, Santana and Mercedes embraced, not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

In the cab, Santana leaned her head on the window, deep in thought. _She seemed hesitant_. _Am I taking advantage of her, like I did with Brittany_? She shook her head. _NO, Santana, stop feeling guilty. _Santana sighed heavily, as the taxi pulled up to her house. She paid and got out, and noticed her mother walking toward her.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Santana said, in a soft tone. "You're sister! She told me she hated me, and stormed out the house, and now I'm hearing from the whole neighborhood that she's the slut of the block!" Santana let out a relieved sigh, glad it wasn't more serious. "Mommy, calm down, she's just being rebellious." Her mother looked up at her. "Natalie is pregnant, that's not 'just rebelling'" Santana looked at her mother in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Her baby sister was pregnant? At 14? "Mommy, who told you this? This has to be some sort of rumor." Her mother shook her head. "She told me herself." Santana hugged her mother who had started shaking. "Did she come back? Is she inside?" Santana asked. Her mother nodded, no longer able to speak.

Inside her house, Santana saw her sister with her head down on the kitchen table. "What the fuck Nat?" Santana yelled. "Are you really pregnant?" Natalie raised her head, and then put it back down on the table not answering her question. "The fuck?" Santana mumbled under her breath. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?" She yelled again. Natalie raised her head and stared at Santana. "Yes." She said with no emotion. "You're disgusting Nat, I just want you to know that, you're an ungrateful little whore, and you better get on your knees and beg mommy to let your ass stay here. But hey, that won't be too hard, you're used to being on your knees right?" Santana said angrily. Natalie stood up from the table, and walked calmly towards Santana. "I disgust YOU? You're a filthy fucking dyke. But I disgust you? Okay."

Santana's eyes lit up with fury. She lunged forward and punched her sister in the face with full force. Natalie stumbled back backwards but did not retaliate. After wiping the blood from her lip she shouted "Go to hell!" at Santana who was already out the door. Her mother was sitting on the steps outside with her head in her lap. "Mommy, I can't be in the same house as her, I'm going to go crash somewhere, and I just can't." Santana's mother looked up at her daughter and tried to smile. "Okay Ana, it's all right, we'll be fine."

After Santana packed her bags, she scrolled through her contacts, looking to find whose house she could sleep at for a few days. She didn't have many friends, and sleeping over at Brittany's was out of the question. She debated whether or not to call Mercedes, and then decided she had no choice. She called Mercedes, who didn't ask any questions, and agreed to pick her up.

Pulling up to the house Santana got nervous, she had never met Mercedes family. "Do your parents know I'm coming?" She asked. "No, they'll be home later, and don't worry about it." Mercedes replied.

Several anxious hours later, Santana heard the slamming of a car door and jumped in her seat. She called out to Mercedes who was in the kitchen. "Your parents are home!" She yelled, not sure why she was so nervous. Mercedes came to the front of the house and stood next to Santana. "Hey dad." Mercedes said to her father, a tall, portly man "This is Santana." Mr. Jones extended his hand towards Santana. Santana smiled and shook his hand. "I was wondering if she could stay with us, at least for a few days." Mr. Jones smiled warmly, "No problem kiddo." Then he turned to Santana, "I hope everything is alright at home." Santana nodded, and thanked him, following Mercedes to her room.

"Thanks 'Cedes, you don't know how grateful I am." Santana said with a smile. Mercedes smiled back and started to take off her shirt. Santana stared at Mercedes body and chuckled. "No modesty at all." Mercedes laughed. "You saw this plus earlier, grow up." Santana smirked, and started to undress as well. "So where am I going to sleep?" Santana asked, but already knew the answer. Mercedes moved to the left side of the bed and patted the space next to her. "Right here."

_I'm in a bed that's not mine, in a house that's not mine, and I've never felt more at home. _Santana thought. After a few seconds she realized she was crying. "You okay?" She heard Mercedes say sleepily. Santana moved closer to her and rested her head on her chest, not saying a word, as Mercedes draped her arm around her.


End file.
